Old Cousin Here To Stay
by cupcakekitty0415
Summary: {New Account! Old account was GothicFairie1092} Tohru finds a cat laying in the road and she brings her home. Is it really a cat! Read to find out!


'Hi! My name's Tohru Honda. It's during the early days of winter and the snow looks as beautiful as ever. I've been living with the Sohma family for more than a year now and I'm very happy with them. You see, the Sohma family have been under a Zodiac curse for a long time and naturally, they keep it as their family secret.'

"Gosh, it's really cold out here!" said Tohru as she walked down the lane, carrying groceries back from the store. "Nothing a hot dinner can't fix! Which reminds me, I have to get back now to fix dinner for everyone!" and started walking a little faster until she came across something black in the snow.

"What's this? A rock in the middle of the path? That's strange. I guess I can move it aside or not someone might trip over it and fall down." so Tohru kneeled down and grabbed whatever was in the middle of the path, but it started to move on it's own.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! What is it?! It's moving!" and she took a closer look. Tohru then realized that it wasn't an object after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey, I'm home! I'm starved and freezing. How can people stand out in the cold like this?" said Kyo at the doorstep.

"Well, we can all say the same thing if you can't shut the door. You're letting the cold air in, you stupid cat." Who would reply, none other than Yuki.

"YOU SHUT UP, YA' DAMN RAT! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS FIGHT OUTSIDE IN THE COLD, GO AHEAD! BRING IT!"

"Now only an idiot would go to fight in such an arctic temperature, like someone I know who just insisted."

"THAT'S IT! WE'LL END THIS NOW! SINCE YOU'RE TOO SISSY TO FIGHT OUTSIDE, WE'LL FIGHT HERE!"

"Kyo, calm down. Have some of this delicious hot dinner that Tohru has made for us first. We don't want it to get cold now, do we?" said Shigure, still reading his newspaper.

Not saying a word, Kyo was just about to sit at the table when suddenly Tohru came bursting into the room, "WAIT! DON'T SIT THERE!"

Everyone was shocked and Kyo jumped into the air thinking there was something dangerous on the floor or on his cushion. He looked down and saw there was a lump of sheets where his cushion would normally be.

"What the heck is that doing there? Isn't this where I'm supposed to be sitting?" asked Kyo.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were back yet so I couldn't move him out of the way. And don't blame him either, he's just tired! I'm sorry!"

"What are you talking about? And who's 'he'?"

Tohru uncovered the sheets and everyone saw a black bundle of fur, sleeping soundly in its warmth.

"Now what the heck is that?! You're nursing coal on my cushion?!"

"No, you idiot. Miss Honda just found him this morning, out in the cold, left helplessly on the sidewalk. Since you are one, I thought you would recognize your own species." said Yuki, in his usual sarcastic manner.

Kyo glared angrily at Yuki then turned his attention once again to the little black thing that was sitting on his cushion. He looked a little closer and started to poke the little furball until they saw a little head emerge, and its triangular ears began to twitch.

It raised its little head and suddenly big green eyes were visible from his black body. It was a cat that Tohru found on the street. "Now that's just great! A cat's been sitting in my cushion!"

"I thought a stupid cat always sat there, though."

"YOU SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS, YA' DAMN RAT!"

"Oh dear! Now he's awake! That's too bad mister cat! Don't worry, that's just Kyo. You can go back to sleep now!" said Tohru while stroking the cat but it just kept glaring at Kyo.

"Hey! Stop doing that! That's not just a cat! That's," but before Kyo could finish what he was trying to say, the black cat quickly jumped up to Kyo's face, giving Kyo such a shock.

"GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S TRYING TO SCRATCH MY FACE OFF!"

"Actually Kyo, she's hugging your face. I think she missed you." said Shigure, playfully.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! JUST . . GET . . HER . . OFF!" said Kyo one last time and the cat went flying off, leaving a scratch mark on his face.

"AH! Mister cat!" cried Tohru, worried for the cat's safety.

"Don't bother about her!" said Kyo.

"Yes, Tohru. Don't worry about your friend, she'll be just fine." said Shigure.

"Wait, it's a girl cat? Is that why you keep calling it a 'her'? Oh my gosh, and all this time I've been calling him a 'mister cat'! Silly me! But if you knew she was a girl, then that must mean . . ."

All of a sudden, behind the screen doors to the porch went a loud POOF and there was black smoke all around. And out from the smoke came a girl, already dressing herself in her street-smart red jacket, which had the number '5' sewn on it's back, with a black inner shirt and a pair of black pants. "Hi everyone! Nice to see you again!"


End file.
